The Forgotten
by MiwSher-Sekhmet
Summary: Do these three names ring a bell: Raelin, Vala and Zareh? Probably not, seeing as the sisters are invisible to the world, and that is how they like it. But what happens when the three outsiders all get accepted... Full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: Do these three names ring a bell: Raelin, Vala and Zareh? Probably not, seeing as the sisters are invisible to the world, and that is how they like it. But what happens when the three outsiders all get accepted to Hogwarts, and meet a group of people who change their lives forever? (Set in the Marauder's era)**

Okay, I know that I do still have the other fanfic that I should be worrying about… but I had this great idea and I just had to get it down before I forgot it. I still have limited knowledge about the books (mostly why this is set in the Marauder's era and whatnot), so just nicely correct me if I get something wrong please. Oh, and, my friend SilverLight05 is kinda my beta for this, 'cause she's so smart when it comes to HP. I think that's everything… Please be nice and REVIEW! Also, is anyone can think of a better title let me know!

**Prologue**

November, 1966 

Our story begins in an old, Victorian style house a few hours away from the nearest town. It was in the middle of a huge forest with a field in the back yard, hidden from view and the sight of those who were not magical.

It was a typical day for the typical family who lived in that house. The oldest child, Zareh, was seven years old with straight blond hair and blue-brown eyes, and was slightly pale with a shower of freckles under her eyes. She was practicing with her Bo-staff on the front lawn and was also trying to teach the youngest to use one too. Zareh wasn't a normal child, though; she was a sorceress, a wandless witch, the power given to her by her mother.

The youngest child looked slightly like Zareh, was two years younger than her and had the name Raelin. She had curly blond hair, shower of freckles under her eyes, small dimples on her cheeks whenever she smiled, and innocent hazel colored eyes that never focused in on anything. Despite her angelic appearance, she was actually quite sly, cunning and was a rule breaker, even though she was only five.

She was blind, but could see people's auras. Yellow was for Muggles, violet was for witches, blue was for wizards, green was for Death Eaters, grey was for werewolves, white was for her eldest sister and red was for vampires. Her own aura was a grey-violet, which was because she was both a werewolf and a witch; a potion created by her sisters controls her transformation. So she only transformed when she willed it, when she got mad or on a full moon, when she had no control over herself.

Raelin was using her short, thin yet strong walking stick to fend off her oldest sister, with her guide-wolf, Ranger, barking at Zareh whenever she nearly hit his master.

Then there was the middle child, Vala. She was looking out the front window of the house with a pair of dark sunglasses protecting her eyes from the harmful rays of the sun. Vala was one year younger than Zareh and looked nothing like her sisters, or her father for that matter (which is who Raelin and Zareh got their looks from.). She had mid-back, dark brown hair and near black colored eyes, extremely pale skin, slightly longer incisors than the normal person and small, black feathered wings jutting out of her shoulder blades.

Vala was half vampire, meaning that she could touch silver without being burned by it and that sunlight couldn't kill her, a stake through the heart might though. The full moon was her biggest weakness though. It brought out the true beast within her, the equivalence of a full-blooded vampire at night. The grey eyes (hers turned red, though), the grey scales that covered their wings and their entire body, the works. The other half of her was a witch, like everyone in her family. (Just not her father, he was a wizard, of course.)

Vala sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, she didn't want to go outside and play with her sisters, or go out and help her mother pick vegetables out of the garden for supper. Her spell books lay unopened in front of her, just collecting dust. She was actually supposed to be practicing her shadow-porting (teleporting through any type of shadow on the face of the earth), but that was boring.

The half vampire put her books back into her bag and walked through the house to the back door, helping her mother seemed like the only interesting thing to do that day.

"What about the children, what will happen to them?" Vala heard her mother say in a worried tone of voice.

She cocked her head to one side in confusion, wondering who her mother could be talking to. Both her sisters were out front and her father was supposed to be at work.

"If you don't join him, they'll die along with you." A man's voice sneered.

Vala's heart nearly stopped as she heard his voice. The young girl took a deep breath and dove into the shadow of the door, teleporting outside, just a few feet away from where her mother stood. With vampire blood running through the young girls' veins, she could hear everything that was going on quite clearly.

"Mum! Mum, where are you?" Raelin's high-pitched voice rang in Vala's ears.

Her mum also heard it as she turned to the cloaked figure. "I will never join him, I would rather die."

"Then I shall give you your wish." The man's cold voice stated. He reached into his robes and pulled out something. "Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green light shot out of the end of the object in his hand and hit her mum in the chest, causing her to fall backwards with a loud thump onto the ground.

"Mama!" Vala cried, running out of her hiding spot to her mother's body.

"Your mother made a choice, Vala, you have no choice in the matter." The man said.

He pulled the young girl away from her mother. Vala bared her fang, which had grown even longer than before, and hissed at him, letting her eyes turn bright red.

"Leave me alone!" she cried in a deeper, echoing voice.

She lunged at his throat, but was hit across the face with a knife. The half vampire fell to the ground with the impact and held her hand to her face. The cloaked man smirked as he inspected the dagger in his hand.

"Vampire hunters use to kill their victims. It leaves scars no matter what on any type of person." He began to advance on the fallen child and took her left hand into his. "This will ensure I get the right one."

Vala tried to struggle as the knife cut through the flesh on the palm of her hand, but it only made it worse. As a last resort, the half vampire roared with all her might, signaling her sisters to come to her aid. The man, who had finished his masterpiece on Vala's hand, cursed loudly as he heard the heavy footfalls of a werewolf.

He turned to Vala once more. "You tell any of this to your sisters, and they will be the next to die."

"Get away from her you Death Eater!" Raelin cried, running around the corner in her werewolf form, claws extended at the cloaked and hooded figure.

The man's evil laughed rang through the forest as he Apparrated out of the yard. Zareh ran over to her younger sister as Raelin morphed painfully back into herself.

"Vala, you alright, baby?" Zareh questioned softly.

She turned Vala from her side to her back, being careful not to touch where the knife had cut her.

"Vala, why can't I see mum?" Raelin asked with tears in her eyes as she traced her fallen mother's features with her hand. "Why isn't mum waking up?" tears fell from the young werewolf's eyes as she buried her face in Ranger's fur.

"Val, tell me what happened." Zareh demanded, trying to keep her tears to herself.

The half vampire looked at her sister with near life-less brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, or force her mouth to form them for that matter. Zareh, unable to hold back her tears any longer, hugged her little sister close and helped her over to Raelin.

"What are we gonna do?" Raelin sobbed into her oldest sister's shoulder.

Zareh looked down at her sisters, holding back her tears once more and pushing the little kid thoughts out of her mind, further than her seven short years of childhood as she knew it was time to grow up as faster than she ever imagined.

"I don't know, Rae, I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 1

SilverLight05: Thank ya!

cheekymonkey31: Thank ya very much. I wanted to write an original fanfic… not that I've really read any HP fanfics (my mum would kill me) but I try.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and get the next chapter posted ASAP and I'm still looking for a better title!

For clarification:

_Words_ usually means thoughts, but not always

**Words** usually means letters and/or spells

Words usually means either a change in date/time/place

And just so you guys aren't confused, Zareh is nearly seventeen, Raelin is almost fifteen and Vala is near sixteen. Oh, and, when I say football; it means football in European terms and soccer in Canadian/American terms, K?

…………

**Chapter 1**

The three sisters waited three days for their father to return to their house, but he never did. Zareh managed help her sisters to the nearest road with a few of their belongings, where none other than the leader of a vampire clan spotted them. Drake, the leader, pitied the young outsiders and took them back with him to Transylvania, where they lived in peace – sort of – for the next ten years of their lives.

August 15, 1976: four a.m.

A figure crept through the bushes near the middle of the vampire village with a crossbow and many other items on their persona.

Little did they know, they were being stalked through the trees, by at least a dozen vampires, only one was to move in for the kill though.

The vampire slayer loaded their crossbow and took aim at a younger vampire in the middle of the courtyard.

There was a swooshing sound behind them and a low growl. The slayer's eyes went wide and their breath went short as they slowly turned around.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" Drake questioned in a thick accent. "Because if you weren't, then you would know that you should never enter a vampire clan without backup."

He bared his fangs and lunged at the unfortunate victim.

"They never learn." Raelin stated, walking towards the vampire.

She still had the same curly blond hair that went a little past her shoulders and hazel eyes. The werewolf was a little taller now, nearly five foot five and Ranger was still ever present at her side.

"No they don't, Raelin. Where are your sisters?" Drake questioned, tossing the body he was holding aside.

"Zareh is probably up in the tower, reading another book." The werewolf stated, stoking Ranger's head as she began to walk towards the village. "And Vala is right behind me."

As if on queue, the half vampire walked out of the shadows of the surrounding forest and into the light of the torches lining the street. Vala was still the same, though her hair was now waist length and she was nearly six foot two. She had barely talked for nearly ten years, ever since that day when her mother was killed.

Even though Raelin was surrounded by vampires with the same red auras, she could always tell who Vala was, only because her left hand wasn't red; it was green. No matter how hard the sisters tried, neither Raelin nor Zareh could get her to talk about whom killed their mother all those years ago. Vala always wore black gloves with the fingers cut off in the middle so no one could see what the Death Eater had drawn on her hand.

Right now, all the vampires were coming back from their nightly hunt. Vala had on black boots that went nearly to her knees, a pair of blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt with a low-cut back for her wings, with her hair up in a loose bun.

Raelin was wearing normal clothes, a long grey skirt and a green T-shirt with her hair hanging loose over her shoulders. She was tapping her walking stick out in front of her, watching out for holes in the cobblestone road as they walked towards their house; a large, spooky-looking, Victorian style home with a tall tower in the east wing, where Zareh spent a lot of her time.

"Have a good sleep, my daughters." Drake said, bowing slightly to the two sisters before heading towards his own home.

The vampiric leader had taken to calling the three his daughters, since he had no children of his own.

"'Night father." Raelin replied cheerily, where as Vala just nodded her head.

The half vampire opened up the door and stepped inside, helping her blind sister in too.

"You really ought to start talking again, Val. You had such a pretty voice." Raelin stated suddenly, looking up at her much taller sister.

Vala raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she walked up the large staircase in the middle of the entrance.

"What?" Raelin asked, reading her sister's annoyed aura. "It's true! Last time I heard it was, like, two years ago. And that was only you saying hello to our new vampire guests in the village. Talk woman!"

Vala couldn't keep the laughter to herself anymore; she opened her mouth and laughed loudly.

Raelin sighed and nearly tripped over a loose board on the last step. "Well, it's a start. Haven't heard you laugh since we put spiders in Zareh's bed, like, a month ago."

"And I'll kill you two if you do it again." Zareh stated sweetly as she walked down the winding stairs to the tower, looking exactly like she did ten years ago, only around five foot four now. "To bed, both of you. I don't see why you're up all night, Rae, it's not even a full moon!"

The youngest crossed her arms and huffed. "I can do whatever I please, Zar."

Zareh looked down at her sister's wolf. "Ranger, if you don't get your master in at ten o'clock from now on – a full moon is an exception – I will take you to the vet and you know what will happen there." She never had to finish her threat as the wolf's brown eyes went wide and hid behind Raelin, whimpering like a puppy.

Raelin rolled her sightless eyes and placed her right hand on a raised piece of the wall. "I don't know about the vampire and sorceress in the family, but I am dead tired. Night." The werewolf followed the wall and gripped Ranger's leash tightly in her left hand, disappearing into the shadows of the dimly lit hallway.

Vala chuckled slightly and walked silently into the shadow of the torch, melting into it and shadow-porting to her bedroom. Zareh scratched her head and sighed, walking towards her own room to sleep away the last few hours of darkness.

Next Day… 

Vala woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, and little vampiric children (who could stand the sun still) were outside, playing football. The half vampire opened up one eye and glanced beside her at the clock, which read five o'clock p.m.

"Val!" Raelin's slightly high-pitched voice rang throughout the old house. "Zareh says it's time to get up!"

Vala groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, snuggling further into her covers. She heard the angry werewolf stomping up the stairs with her wolf at her side.

The door's hinges creaked slightly as Raelin burst through it. "Up, up, up!" she shouted, snapping her fingers and pointing in the direction of her sister.

Ranger understood this gesture and ran over to the four-post bed, pulling off the covers with his teeth. Vala groaned and shoved the pillow farther down onto her head, muttering inaudible curses at her younger sister.

"Come on, Vala." Raelin whined, using her walking stick to guild herself over to the bed without tripping over anything. "Zareh got something today while we were asleep and has called an unofficial family meeting in the kitchen."

Vala sighed and got out of her bed, dragging herself over to her dresser.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Raelin stated.

She took Ranger's leash and closed the door behind her. The half vampire rolled her dark eyes and took out a few articles of clothing: a long black skirt, a blood red sweater with a low-cut back for her wings and her high boots.

After a quick bath in her own tub, Vala raced downstairs while brushing her long, dark hair to rid it of the tangles it held within it.

"So nice for you to join us." Zareh stated sarcastically as she sat at the head of the table with Drake sitting to her right and Raelin actually sitting **on** the table to her left.

Vala grinned broadly, showing her longish fangs as she sat on the table beside Raelin.

"So what's this about?" Raelin demanded, getting straight to the point.

Zareh looked sharply at her sister before setting a single piece of paper upon the table. It read as the following:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Zareh, Raelin and Vala Knight;**

**I am grateful to inform you all that all three of you have been selected to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though you three have never attended a magical school beforehand, I am sure you will not have any trouble starting off in the years you would be in this school year. Term begins on September 1. Please write back as soon as possible with all of your responses and give it to the owl. We await your owl no later than August 20. Hope to see you soon.**

**Have a Good Day,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster**

Once everyone had read it (Zareh reading it lowly for Raelin), Drake spoke.

"You three should go, both your mother and father went to the school."

"I think we should take it too. I've read a lot about it since I got it this morning." Zareh stated excitedly.

"I heard about it from our parents, and have no doubt in my mind that you're going to get into the Ravenclaw house. It's for all the really smart people and stuff like that." Raelin stated with a sour look on her slightly pale face. "I'm game for it, so there's my two Muggle cents into the conversation. Now, if you will excuse me." Raelin leapt lightly down onto the floor and took Ranger's leash in her hand. "I'm going to go play football with the young people."

Once the young werewolf was out of the room, Zareh turned her gaze to her half sister.

"What do you think, Vala?" Drake questioned. It was plainly obvious that he favored her because of what blood ran through her veins.

The half vampire smiled slightly as she read over the letter once more before nodding in agreement.

"You can go play outside with Raelin if you want, Val. Count Drake and I just have to go over a few things before we make our final decision." Zareh instructed, nodding her head in approval.

Vala ruffled her wings a bit before walking out of the house into the crisp, night air of late summer. The near sixteen-year-old took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, letting the warm breeze brush against her pale skin and play with her hair.

"Countess Vala, are you joining us?" Demetri, a near fourteen year old half vampire, asked, as he threw the ball at the older girl's head.

Vala chuckled as she caught it and threw it back at him, while giving him a look that clearly said: _Don't call me Countess and sure_.

"We get Vala!" Demetri yelled to the other young vampires as he ran back over to the group.

"That's now fair!" a little ten year old pureblooded vampire whined, stomping her foot on the ground. "You get both Raelin and Vala."

"Fine, you guys get Raelin." Demetri replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The werewolf pretended to look hurt. "You don't like me?" she questioned. "It's because I'm blind isn't it?"

Demetri's eyes went wide in horror. "I am so sorry, it's not that at all, I just–"

Raelin laughed loudly. "I was just being sarcastic, Dem. Learn my ways of speech. Vala, use that spell to make the ball visible to me, I can't see it at the moment so I won't know when to duck if it comes flying at my head."

The half vampire rolled her eyes and took the ball from Demetri, tapping with a single finger as she said the incantation inside her head.

"Thank you." Raelin replied in an airy, very thick accent, overlapping her own British/Romanian accent.

She tossed the ball over her head to another one of her team members down the field to start the game.

"Hey!" Demetri called. "That's cheating!"

Raelin smiled sweetly before running after the bewitched ball. "I like cheating." She stated simply.

Vala grinned evilly and ran after Raelin who was just about to kick the ball further up the field and stole the ball from her younger sister. The werewolf growled and went to kick the ball away from Vala, but the half vampire kicked the ball up into the air and flew up after it.

Raelin growled in frustration. "Now that's cheating!" she whined, trying to jump up and take her sister down.

"Raelin, Vala!" Zareh's voice rang through the field as the sorceress walked over with Drake following.

Vala dropped the ball back into the game and flew over to her older sister, folding her feathered wings behind her as she landed. Raelin walked over with Ranger's leash in hand, grumbling all the way about how Vala cheated and she didn't.

"Pack your bags girls," Zareh stated, smiling widely.

Raelin's sightless eyes went wide. "You mean…?"

"Yup, we're going to Hogwarts."

…………

Hope ya'll liked it. **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

September 3rd…

The three sisters departed from the vampiric village that had been their home for the past ten years with a trunk in the hand of each unique young women. As they looked back towards the village one last time, memories began to play inside their head; good, bad, happy, sad… it was all just one big blur for all them.

Zareh pushed back the tears that were beginning to form in her brown-blue eyes as she began to walk further over the hill away from it.

"Come on you four," she stated, including the wolf. "We've got a Muggle plane to catch that will take us to England so we can go to the school."

Vala let her own tears slowly fall down her cheeks as she slowly turned around and followed her older sister towards the closest Muggle city. She had to strap her large, feathered wings to her back with a special belt that buckled up above and below her slightly large chest as to not let anyone see her wings, meaning she had to wear slightly baggier clothes then she could normally wear. Like now, she had on a pair of black pants, her high boots, a loose T-shirt with a baggy black sweater over it and a long black traveling cloak over that. Vala was looking through books and books of potions, trying to find a potion to get rid of her wings until a full moon, but she had been having no such luck so far.

Raelin, however, sank to the ground and began to sob loudly. Ranger put his head on her shoulder sympathetically and nudged her with his nose to get up.

"It's okay, Rae." Zareh said quietly, helping her blind sister up once more. "We'll come back every holiday we can, I promise."

Raelin sniffed and looked to her oldest sister. "It's not just that we're leaving our home again." The young werewolf said quietly, wiping her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve. "It's the fact that I'm leaving a place that I've never seen before."

"It's going to be okay, Rae." Zareh reassured her youngest sister. "One day we'll get all the ingredients for the potion and you'll have the best day of your life."

"Promise?" Raelin questioned, sounding like a little girl again.

Zareh chuckled as she nodded. "Yes, now come on, we've got a long walk ahead of us."

Vala raised a questioning eyebrow, gesturing to her back.

"We can't get you to fly us all there, Val, it would be too suspicious according to the slayers in the town." Zareh explained, picking up her bags once more as she began the trek towards the city. "You can't shadow-port us there either, you're not powerful enough."

The half vampire scowled as she followed her older sister's lead.

Raelin took a firm hold on Ranger's leash and managed to keep up with her sister's strides, while trying to keep her tears enclosed in her eyes.

"We really should have got a carriage or a Muggle car, or something, Zar." Raelin stated, trying to lighten the mood a bit, and get her own mind off of leaving.

Both older sisters chuckled.

"The day I step into a Muggle car, is the day I meet my one true love." Vala stated in her usual soft, heavily accented voice, causing both of her sisters to stare wide-eyes at her. "It isn't going to happen."

Zareh, having been the first to get over the shock of Vala speaking, was the one to reply. "You never know, Val. There's a guy out there for each of us, just waiting to have the chance to meet us and bow to our every wish." The sorceress began giggling like a five-year-old at her own statement, while Vala just rolled her dark eyes and stayed quiet.

The rest of the journey to the town was a quiet one, only a few random comments were exchanged between Raelin and Zareh, but none from Vala – an eye roll here and there, but that was it.

"Once we get to London, we're suppose to find a place called _The Leaky Cauldron_." Zareh stated while they were on the plane. The sorceress was gripping the handles of her seat so hard her knuckles were turning white and her face was quite pale by this time.

"You don't like flying, do you Zar?" Raelin questioned, taking her fingers off the pages of a book about werewolves she was reading.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Zareh retorted, chuckling nervously while taking deep breaths to try and calm her self.

"No reason whatsoever." Raelin murmured sarcastically, returning to her book.

Vala was looking longingly out the window, wanting desperately just to jump out of the airplane and soar freely through the clouds. This, sadly, was just a dream. Zareh would kill her is she did anything to show that she was a vampire, or of magic blood. To pass the time, the half vampire began to think back to when they had to go through customs in order to get onto the plane.

A few hours previous… 

"Get your passports out." Zareh ordered her younger sisters, getting her own out of the pocket of her pants.

Raelin, who was hanging off of Vala's arm at the moment, managed to dig her own out of her own pocket, handing it to her oldest sister. She wasn't the happiest witch at the moment; Ranger was already getting ready to be boarded onto the plane. The attendant had said that she had her sisters to guide her around, and that her "guide dog" wasn't of great use to her on the trip. Zareh had to stop her before Raelin put a curse on the unfortunate person.

Vala took out her passport and opened it to the page that the person needed to look at; her eyes quickly opened up wide in horror, though.

"Zar, we've got a problem." Vala said in a low voice.

"What now?" Zareh whined, turning around.

Vala thrust the book at her sister, who glanced at it briefly before handing it back. The sorceress scratched her head and groaned, only because the photo of Vala was extremely blurry, thanks to her being a vampire.

"Next," the man at the counter said loudly.

Zareh turned around and smiled sweetly to the man, handing two of the three passports to him. Once they were checked out to be okay, the two moved out of the way and let Vala in front of them, looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Raelin whispered.

"Vala's bloody photo didn't turn out good enough." Zareh replied quietly.

The half vampire took a deep breath as she handed her passport over. The man looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"I can't make out this picture, ma'am." He said in a bored tone of voice.

Vala's eyes met his own and she used a slight bit of magic on him. "Look again." She said with an icy ring to her voice.

The man didn't even glance down to break his gaze from her; he just slowly stamped it and handed it back.

"You are so lucky you didn't get caught." Raelin stated as her older sister returned to them.

"Uh-huh, now shut up and get onto the plane." Zareh ordered once more, shoving her sisters towards their terminal.

Present time… 

"Val, wake up!" Zareh half shouted into the half vampire's ear in an attempt to wake her up.

Vala groggily opened her eyes and immediately closed them again as the sunlight pierced her sensitive eyesight.

"Put these on and let's go before something else goes wrong." Zareh stated, shoving a pair of dark sunglasses with small lenses at the half vampire.

_Something else?_ Vala thought to herself, raising an eyebrow as she placed the glasses on her face. _What did Raelin do this time?_

The young woman wasn't given any other time to ponder as she was literally dragged to the terminal where Raelin was already, sitting on all their bags with Ranger ever present at her side.

"If I could actually see the time, I would have timed you to see how long it took you guys." Raelin stated dryly as the two approached her.

"This thing I am forced to call a sister––" Zareh jerked her thumb over to Vala "––is really hard to wake up, so it's not my fault."

Vala snorted at that statement and picked up her trunk with no trouble at all – but then again, she did possess enhanced strength.

"You two are going to be the death of me one of these days." Zareh stated randomly, grunting slightly as she struggled with her own trunk.

"Happy to hear it, Zar." Raelin replied, tapping her cane along the tiles of the airport with Ranger's leash in her left hand.

Vala chuckled and held the door open for Zareh and Raelin to go through before setting both her and Raelin's trunks onto the pavement.

"Don't worry guys," Zareh reassured them, "I called a taxi – I think – to come and pick us up."

"That's a Muggle vehicle, correct?" Raelin pondered, playing innocently with a blond ringlet. Zareh nodded and began to pace along the sidewalk. The werewolf turned to her vampiric sister with a wicked grin upon her face. "Now you've got to meet your one true love."

Vala's eyes opened up wide in horror before narrowing them at Zareh, growling low in her throat.

The eldest sister just gave her a small, sympathetic smile before returning to her pacing.

"How long is this going to take, and how are we going to pay?" Raelin questioned as she stroked Ranger's soft fur.

Zareh stopped dead in her tracks and swore, smacking her hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot that Muggles don't take our money!" she groaned, flopping onto the ground next to all their bags and her sisters. "I've only got a few Galleons, Sickles and Knuts left that Drake gave us. Oh, and a key too."

Zareh groaned, hiding her head in the sleeves of her white sweater, which was covered slightly by her white travelling cloak.

Vala took a deep breath and looked around cautiously before closing her eyes and placing her hand in one of the shadows that the bags had made. Within seconds, she pulled her hand back out with a random person's wallet.

The half vampire nudged Zareh's shoulder.

"What?" Zareh asked in an annoyed tone of voice, keeping her face buried in her sleeve. Vala tossed the wallet into her sister's lap with a satisfied smirk. The sorceress opened her mouth to say something as she looked through the wallet, but put a hand up. "I'm not even going to ask."

"What?" Raelin questioned, oblivious to what was going on in her surroundings.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later." Zareh stated, pulling a few dozen pounds out of the wallet before handing it back to Vala, who was quick to place it back into the owner's pocket.

Raelin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at her genes for making her blind. "It's going to rain." She said suddenly, sniffing the air slightly.

Zareh bit her lip to keep herself from swearing, mostly because the taxi hadn't come yet and the fact that she was wearing a completely white outfit.

"You're wearing white again, aren't you?" Raelin questioned, giving her oldest sister an evil grin.

"Shut up," was the sharp reply as raindrops began to fall melodiously upon the cement sidewalk. "I can't even dry myself because I don't have a wand."

Vala tilted her head to one side to show her confusion as her brows creased.

"One, this place is crawling with Muggles and two, those who are magical don't like it when you don't use a wand for some odd reason." Zareh explained. She pulled her large hood up to protect her blond hair from the rain as best she could.

Raelin snorted and placed a corner of her long grey cloak over Ranger's already wet body and placing her own hood over her frizzy blond head.

"I see why you didn't want to go in a Muggle vehicle, Vala." The young werewolf stated suddenly, causing Vala to look at her through the shadow cast over her pale face by her black hood. "They're unreliable and bloody slow."

Vala chuckled and wrapped her cloak tighter around her, not that she was cold or anything, but just to look like she was as to not arouse suspicion of any potential threats (vampire slayers) in the midst.

"Finally!" Zareh sighed in relief as a taxi pulled up in front of them.

"You three the Knight sisters?" The cab driver asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Yes, that's us." Zareh replied quickly. "Can we put our things in the back?"

"Certainly, certainly." He replied, popping the back trunk open. "There ya're, need any help there?"

"No, we've got everything under control here." The sorceress replied, handing her bag to Vala along with Raelin's, who, in turn, placed them neatly into the trunk. "It's okay if we have a guide dog in the back, right?"

"Oh sure, sure. But if he makes a mess, you be cleanin' it up missy." The driver replied with a wave of his hand.

Within minutes, the bags were safely stored in the trunk, Raelin and Vala were buckled in the back seats with Ranger sitting on the seat in between them, and Zareh was sitting in the front, trying to remember something about magical meeting places she had read in a book once.

"Where to?" the cab driver questioned cheerily.

Zareh was about to say _The Leaky Cauldron_, when she remembered that Muggles had no idea it existed. "Just drop us off at the end of Charing Cross Road, please. Our aunt owns one of the shops there and I can't quite place the name of it." She lied, smiling sweetly.

The man looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off. "Charing Cross Road it is then." He repeated, shifting the car into gear as he pulled away from the curb, nearly hitting another car in the process.

Vala took a deep breath and closed her eyes slightly, gripping the vampire tooth that was hanging on a string around her neck. (It had been her first vampiric tooth she had lost.) She entertained herself by pretending she was back in the village, playing football with the children there without a care in the world.

It was quite a short ride to Charing Cross Road, within five to ten minutes the driver stopped suddenly at the side of the road.

"Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off, it's raining pretty hard out."

"No, no, no, this is just fine." Zareh stated, unbuckling herself and stepping out of the car into the pouring rain.

Raelin also got out, along with Ranger and Vala, who was quick to get their bags out of the back.

"That'll be twenty pounds." The cab driver said, holding his hand out the window to Zareh, who just looked at him with confusion. "It's extra for the dog."

The sorceress looked at the small wad of cash she held in her hand at the moment and took out a note that said 20 on it before handing it to him.

"Pleasure doing business ma'am." He said with the tip of his hat before speeding away.

Vala tapped Zareh on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she replied, turning towards her sister.

The half vampire pointed across the street to a small pub with a sign hanging out in the front labeled: _The Leaky Cauldron, _which was placed in between a bookshop and a record store.

"Well, here goes nothing." Zareh said, taking her bag in hand before walking briskly across the street. Vala took a hold of the remaining two bags and began to follow her sister, with Raelin trailing behind, tapping her cane against the road uncertainly and Ranger nudged her out of the way when an obstacle came her way.

The trio entered the pub seconds later, not knowing that what journey they were embarking on would be the biggest challenge of their lives.

………………..

Okay, so it took me awhile on this one, sorry. I've been really busy with school (and an evil English teacher who hates all the smart people in her class); I shall try and get the next chapter up as soon as I get it finished! (And as soon as I get a few more reviews!)

SilverLight05: Thanks for reviewing! And the trouble hasn't even begun yet; just wait until they meet the Marauders!

To the rest of you who read it and didn't review… please review! I love opening up my inbox and seeing it full of nice reviews from you all. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once the three were inside, they immediately took off their soaking wet cloaks and slung them over their arms, Vala had also taken off her sunglasses, since it was rather dark in the pub.

"You two get us a table so we can eat supper and I'll see if we can rent a room here, otherwise we're on the streets tonight." Zareh instructed. She handed her cloak and trunk over to Vala, who was carrying all the bags now, before heading over to the counter with a purple velvet purse in hand.

"Where?" Raelin questioned, impatiently tapping her fingers against the engravings on her walking stick.

Vala looked around quickly before setting eyes on a table to one side of the room.

"Seven steps forward, five to the right." The half vampire said in a quiet voice, following her own instructions to make sure they were correct for her blind sister.

Raelin counted each step under her breath before finally reaching her destination. "Thank you very much, dear sister of mine." She said sweetly, taking a seat opposite Vala with Ranger by her side.

"You owe me," Vala replied in her usual quiet, yet strongly accented voice.

Raelin rolled her sightless eyes before letting them wander aimlessly to each table, wanting to see what variety of people were present, until her eyes came to rest on one of the tables in the back, where a strange aura drew her attention.

"Well, it seems that Dumbledore was kind enough to reserve and pay for a room for us." Zareh stated happily, plopping down in the seat next to Vala.

"That's nice, can we get something to eat now?" Raelin questioned, tearing her eyes away from the strange aura.

"Eh, maybe in a bit." Zareh said, her nose already in a book.

The young werewolf shook her head, knowing that her sister was reading once again even though she couldn't see the book in her hands, before turning her gaze back over to the owner of the aura.

"Val," Raelin muttered, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

Vala looked up from the spot on the table she had been staring at and glanced at her sister.

"Over in the corner table, there's another werewolf." Raelin said in a very low whisper that wouldn't have been deciphered by a normal human being because of the loud voices in the place.

Vala flicked her gaze over to the corner table where there were four boys present, each looking about sixteen years old.

Ranger, having heard the word werewolf, lifted his head off of its resting-place on his paws and looked around the room. He had been trained to look after his master – as most important – and all other werewolves as a second job, so meeting a new part-time charge was always welcome in his mind. Once he pinpointed the source, the boy over in the corner Raelin had just been talking about, he stood up and began to walk merrily over to the table.

"Looks like Ranger's making a new friend." Zareh said, interrupting her two sisters as they continued to talk quietly, but still not taking her eyes off the page she was on. "I highly suggest in Vala going and retrieving him."

"Why not me?" Raelin whined. "He's my wolf."

"You own him, yes, but you still can't see him, so therefore, you would end up making a fool of yourself in one way or another." Zareh retorted, turning the page of her novel.

Raelin huffed and motioned for Vala to get her wolf.

The half vampire sighed as she swiftly got out of her seat and headed over to the group of boys Ranger was bugging at the moment.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Remus." One of the guys at the table with messy black hair and glasses stated.

The one supposedly called Remus was scratching Ranger behind the ear, chuckling a bit. One of the others with longer black hair and mischievous grey eyes, lifted his hand off the table and went to pet the wolf's head, but Ranger turned to him sharply and growled low in his throat, baring his teeth at the wizard.

"Ranger, come." Vala said quietly, snapping her fingers. Ranger whined and looked back and forth from Vala to Remus before slowly walking over to the half vampire.

"Sorry about that," Vala said once Ranger was by her side.

"Quite alright, I'm Sirius by the way." The teen said proudly before pointing to each of his friends while saying their names too; he was the one with unruly black hair and impish grey eyes. "That's James, Remus and Peter."

Vala's dark eyes scanned each of their features. All were quite well built, save for Peter, who was slightly larger and had rat-like qualities to him. James had been the tall one with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses with a mischievous look to them; Remus was the equally tall werewolf, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Peter was slightly rounded, and had a few rat-like qualities to him, thin brown hair and small, blue eyes.

"Sorry, again." Vala replied before turning around to go back to her table.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Sirius stated, causing the half vampire to stop.

"I didn't give it." She replied smoothly, continuing to walk towards her sisters.

"You know what?" Zareh said, closing her book with a snap.

"Mmm?" was the reply of Raelin as she lifted her heavy head off the table.

"I think we should skip dinner tonight and get a good nights rest, we've got to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and I don't want to fall asleep on the street. I've got jetlag." Zareh stated, picking up her things. "Val, either you help me with the bags, or carry Rae."

"I don't need carrying." Raelin snapped, standing up quickly. Ranger growled at Zareh and stood next to his master.

The sorceress sighed in frustration as she started walking towards the stairs. "Follow me or you're going to get lost."

"Follow me our you're going to get lost." Raelin mimicked in a high pitched voice, making a face at her oldest sister.

Vala tried her best not to laugh and show her slightly longer teeth, not wanting to rouse suspicion. She picked up the two remaining trunks and cloaks before following her two other sisters up the stairs and along a small hallway.

Raelin tapped her cane cautiously along the floor, not wanting to trip on anything and make a fool of herself the first day being back in England.

"Here we are, number 12." Zareh said, stopping suddenly in front of a wooden door. Raelin skidded to a halt, centimeters away from bumping into the sorceress.

"As if that actually means anything to me, but okay." The werewolf muttered as Zareh opened the door with the key Tom had given her beforehand.

_Home sweet home._ Thought Vala as her eyes gazed around the small room. It had only one bed, a dresser and a bathroom, with a few other knickknacks scattered around the room.

Zareh set her trunk onto the bed and hung her cloak up on a peg near the door before looking around the room with a misty look to her eyes. She waved her hand to the bed, which then split into two smaller ones.

"You don't mind sleeping on the floor, do you Vala?" Zareh questioned, opening her trunk and starting to take a few shrunken items out before enlarging them once more.

The half vampire shook her head, setting the two other trunks onto the floor and looking up to the rafters, when a small smile crept onto her face.

"No," Zareh said, cutting into Vala's train of thought. "I know what you were going to do, sleeping in the rafters, no!"

"Oh come off it, Zar." Raelin said sleepily from her spot on the bed. "It's not like anyone's going to walk into the room and run a stake through her heart."

Vala chuckled, although she wanted to burst out laughing at the look on Zareh's face. She looked up again and quickly took off the tight strap holding her wings in place, stretching her large feathered wings as far as they would go.

"I'm going to have to look up a potion to make your wings disappear, Val." Zareh said as she took out another small key from a hidden pocked in her trunk. Vala looked at her sister in horror as she reached behind her to stroke her feathered wings. "They're going to grow too big to keep hidden under your clothes soon."

The half vampire scowled as she began to walk up the far wall. She suddenly stopped, though, because there was a tapping sound coming from the window.

"Get down!" Zareh hissed. She was walking towards the closed shutters of the window with her Bo-staff held out in front of her.

Vala quickly dropped gracefully to the ground with a small whooshing sound and a slight thud from her high boots, while letting her fingers turn into claws and her teeth grow longer.

Raelin leapt off her bed and held her cane out in front of her like a sword.

With a deep breath, Zareh flung open the shutters, and then sighed in relief when she saw it was only a bird.

"What is it?" Raelin demanded, not being able to see it.

"It's a bird." Zareh replied, opening up the window to let it in.

"It's a phoenix." Vala breathed, bringing her teeth and claws back in.

"Is it pretty?" Raelin asked timidly, feeling slightly foolish at her question.

The phoenix flew into the room and landed on the headboard, dropping a ratty old hat and four pieces of parchment onto Raelin's bed.

Zareh quickly snatched the five items off the bed and began to read the letter, while Vala led her younger sister over to the phoenix.

The half vampire took Raelin's hand in her own and dragged it over the soft feathers of the phoenix's head, which squawked in return, startling Raelin slightly.

"This is the sorting hat, guys." Zareh's voice cut through the air.

Vala turned to her older sister, where as Raelin continued to stroke the phoenix's head.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to get ourselves sorted here, and write them down on the back of the letter." The sorceress continued. "He'll get our uniforms for us when we get there, but we have to get the robes in Diagon Alley. These are the lists of things we need to get tomorrow in order to survive our year pretty much."

_Do they have anti-Death Eater charms on them or something?_ Vala questioned inside her head, snorting out loud.

"You go first, White." Raelin said, turning to the aura of her oldest sister.

Zareh took a deep breath as she set the parchments onto the desk and placed the old hat upon her head, which immediately fell over her eyes.

_Ah, a new student I see, a Romanian Knight for that matter._ Zareh jumped as she heard the voice inside her head. _Jumpy little thing aren't you?_ She could hear it laughing and scowled. _Let's see… a wandless witch? Oh my, very interesting. Loyal, like a Hufflepuff, a nice house, yet more so intellectual and wise like a Ravenclaw, very tough._

_Please not a Hufflepuff!_ Zareh shouted inside her head.

The hat chuckled again._ No, that is not the house for you. I know… _(This it shouted out loud) RAVENCLAW!

"Why am I not surprised?" Raelin muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Zareh took off the hat with a broad grin on her face. "Who's next?"

Vala looked expectantly at Raelin, who sighed in return.

"I'll go next." The werewolf said, holding out her hand to take the hat.

Zareh placed the sorting-hat into her sister's hand. Who, in turn, set it onto her curly head of blond hair, slipping down over her sightless eyes.

_Another new Knight student?_ Raelin also jumped at the voice inside her head. _A werewolf too? The second one in six years, you're blind as well? Interesting, very interesting… you can be brave at times, like a Gryffindor, smart, like a Ravenclaw, kind and loyal at times, like a Hufflepuff._

_You put me in the Hufflepuff house and I will rip you to shreds in a second with no regrets._ Raelin growled, having read about the houses.

_A violent one, aren't we? Hufflepuff isn't the house for you anyway, no. You are sly and cunning, a little trickster. I have just the house for you… _"SLYTHERIN!"

Raelin rubbed her ears after taking the hat off, but smirked.

"I should have known." Zareh muttered with an eye roll. "Your turn, Val, then we can get some sleep."

Raelin held the hat out in the general direction of her vampiric sister, who took it timidly.

Taking a deep breath, Vala put the ratty old hat onto her dark head of hair, allowing it to slip over her eyes.

_Three Knights?_ The hat questioned, but Vala didn't jump or flinch at all.

_Hard to scare, aren't you. Seems like all Knights have special gifts or secrets, vampiric are you? Seen your mother's killer?_

Vala growled low in her throat as a warning.

_Don't be hasty child. Let's see, very loyal and keeps promises, like a Hufflepuff, but that is most certainly not the house for you – or is it? Hmm… smart, yet lacking the strive for knowledge for the Ravenclaw house, not like your sister. Cunning, like your other sister in the Slytherin house. Yet very brave and daring as a Gryffindor should be. Very tricky, but I think you would do best in…_

…………………

Hehehe… I don't update for a while, and then I give you a bit of a cliffie. Which house do you think she's going to be in? Tell me! Well, up next: Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, a small fight, and much, much more!

SilverLight05: Trouble hasn't even started yet my friend. Here's your long awaited chapter. Hope you like it! REVIEW!

Please review people, I want to know if you guys like it or not. PLEASE! I'll try and update ASAP. Tootles!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4­**

_**Recap: **Don't be hasty child. Let's see very loyal and keeps promises, like a Hufflepuff, but that is most certainly not the house for you – or is it? Hmm… smart, yet lacking something for the Ravenclaw house, not like your sister. Cunning, like your other sister in the Slytherin house. Yet very brave and daring as a Gryffindor should be. Very tricky, but I think you would do best in…_

……………

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Zareh and Raelin both stared at their vampiric sister as she calmly took the hat off her head with a small triumphant smile upon her face.

"Gryffindor? A Knight?" Zareh asked in disbelief, her hand was poised over the parchment with an old quill in it. "Mum's side of the family always got into Ravenclaw house, which is obviously who I get my talent from. Then dad's side of the family has nearly always gotten into Slytherin. You broke the Knight/Styles tradition!"

_Oh boo hoo._ Vala thought to herself with an eye roll. She tried to keep her emotions to herself at the mention of their father, though, who was still missing.

"Just let it drop, White." Raelin said, placing a wide-brimmed pointed grey hat on her head so it went over her eyes, even though it would make no difference to her. "It's not her fault what type of person she is. Don't bring mum and dad into the argument."

"Fine, I'll let it go… but what's with this, White, nickname?" Zareh asked, scribbling a few words onto the parchment before looking over to her youngest sister.

Raelin's response was a light snoring, signaling her sisters that she was asleep.

Vala took the hat off her sister's head and placed it on the bedpost. She turned around and began walking up the wall to the rafters once more.

"If you get caught and killed by a hunter, it's so not my fault." Zareh stated, waving her finger at Vala in warning.

The half vampire chuckled as she made herself comfortable in the upside down position she was in at the moment, wrapping her black feathered wings around her and falling asleep almost immediately.

Zareh sighed as she handed Fawkes (whose name she had read in the letter) the sorting hat and parchment.

"Thank you very much, keep safe." The sorceress whispered to the phoenix as it flew out of the window and into the black night.

……………

"Rise and shine ladies!" Zareh's voice near echoed throughout the room.

Vala opened her eyes slowly and peaked through a small gap in the feathers of her wings, but quickly closed them again as the sunlight hurt her eyes.

"Get down here, Val." Zareh called, throwing the dark sunglasses up to the ceiling.

The half vampire reached down and caught it with astonishing reflexes and placed them over her sensitive eyes. Vala let go of the rafter and twisted her body to land near silent on her feet.

"Show off," Raelin muttered, flicking her wrist in the general direction of her hairbrush. It flew off the dresser and began to brush through the werewolf's curly blond hair.

"Hurry and get in the shower, we've already had ours." Zareh ordered, jerking her thumb over to the bathroom.

Vala wrinkled her nose as she walked over to her trunk and took out a few articles of clothing.

"We're wearing our Knight robes." Zareh stated, pulling a shrunken box out of a secret pocket.

_Oh goody, I love uniforms._ Vala thought sarcastically, taking her clothes into the bathroom to wash away all her problems for a few moments.

"Are you sure being back in England will be good for Val?" Raelin asked, stroking Ranger's head as he lay in her lap. "Will it be good for us? Mum did…"

"I know." Zareh snapped, her eyes dangerously close to letting a wall of tears fall, but she kept them to herself. "It's not like that bloody Death Eater is still looking for us, we're safe from Him."

"For now." Raelin muttered under her breath.

Zareh rubbed her temples as she muttered a small incantation, waving her hand to the trunk. "Engorgio."

The bag almost immediately grew to its original size. The sorceress began to take out three different robes, setting them neatly onto her bed.

"Which one?" Raelin asked, getting ready to send Ranger to fetch her robes to slip over her Muggle clothes. Of which consisted of tight, faded blue jeans and a thin purple sweater with her curly blond hair now up in a low ponytail.

Zareh began to take a hairbrush to her own tangled mass of blond hair. "The middle one."

Ranger leapt off the bed and sniffed the middle one, which was a grey material that matched the pointed hat Raelin had been wearing the previous night, before picking it up in his mouth and bringing it to his master.

"Good boy," Raelin cooed, rubbing her warm nose against the wolf's own cold, wet one.

Zareh snorted as she examined herself in the mirror, taking in her small figure that was near hidden in the layers of her own white robes, which she had just put on over her own outfit of pale blue pants and a bright green, V-neck sweater.

"What do you think, Ranger, hat or no hat?" Zareh questioned the wolf, placing her hat upon her dead straight blond head of hair that flowed freely down her back and then taking it off.

Ranger tilted his head to one side, trying to decide.

"Put it on, Zar." Raelin said, looking in the direction of the closed window. "It's raining out again."

"How do you know?" the sorceress demanded, feeling slightly foolish afterwards.

Raelin turned her head lazily towards her oldest sister. "I can hear it on the roof, idiot."

"Just put your robes on and let's go." Zareh replied as Vala walked silently out of the bathroom with her dark wet hair making her black T-shirt damp as well. "I was up early this morning and I think I found a potion that will make your wings come and go as you please, only have to take it once a year too."

Vala forced a smile as she tightened the strap around her chest to hold her wings in place before throwing her tattered black robes over her thin frame.

"Ready?" Zareh questioned, placing her hat upon her blond head of hair and picking up her purple velvet purse heavy with a few items.

Raelin snapped Ranger's leash onto his makeshift collar and adjusted her hat, nodding. Vala placed the wide-brimmed black hat onto her head before motioning for the door.

……………

After a few minutes of trying to remember how to actually get into Diagon Alley, the sisters finally managed to enter.

"Three up, two down; must remember that" Zareh muttered to herself as the stepped onto the busy street. "We need to go to Gringotts first, and get some money out of our vault."

"We have a vault in a city – country rather – we haven't been in ten years?" Raelin asked, tapping her seeing stick along the road.

"It was mum and dad's." Zareh replied quietly, walking faster towards a large white building.

"Really… that's interesting." Raelin murmured, carefully walking up the stairs to the bank.

Vala followed behind them, glancing over to the side of the bank where there was a dark alleyway with a strong sense of dark magic coming from it.

"Vala, come on." Zareh barked, slipping through the door with Raelin and Ranger following pursuit.

The half vampire quickly bounded up the stairs, not wanting to get left behind, and walked calmly through the door into the building with goblins, witches and wizards walking briskly through it.

"Move it Val!" Raelin called, seeing her sister's aura from her spot near the back. Vala rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"The goblin (whose name I forget) is showing us where the vault is, then we can take out whatever we want in it… as much as Zareh lets us anyway." Raelin whispered up to her taller sister, who nodded in response.

"He was very surprised to see us – the key rather." The werewolf continued, getting a distant look on her slightly pale face. "Thought that all the Knights 'round here died ten years ago. Said that everyone thought that. Odd, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Vala replied, not really paying attention to her younger sister as they finally caught up with Zareh and the goblin.

"There we are Miss Knight." The goblin stated proudly, opening up the large door that led into the even larger vault.

"Thank you," Zareh said in a slightly monotone voice, waving the goblin away. "You may go now, it's our vault and we need no more assistance from you."

Mumbling inaudible things, the goblin handed the key to the eldest and walked off in a huff.

"What's wrong with you today, Zar?" Raelin questioned, looking slightly puzzled.

"Nothing." Was the sorceress's quick response as she walked into the room filled to the brim with mounds and mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Vala opened her eyes wide at the sight, where as Raelin ran her fingers through a pile of coins to her right, trying to imagine what they looked like.

"It's times like this when I really hate being blind." She stated suddenly, getting a cross look upon her face.

Zareh nodded absentmindedly as she began filling three small velvet bags with an equal amount of coins in each, while Vala made her way to the middle of the room, where there was a large wooden trunk.

The half vampire slowly opened up the trunk, wondering what was inside it.

"What's that?" Zareh questioned, looking over Vala's shoulder at the trunk's contents.

Inside it were a number of things; a green and white scarf, a black and purple scarf, a cloak made of a very strange material, the list was endless.

"These were mum and dad's school scarves." Zareh said breathlessly, pulling the two items out. While Zareh was explaining the fact to Raelin, Vala continued to look through it.

Vala raised an eyebrow at two old books at the bottom of the trunk. Reaching in, she pulled them both out and examined their covers; one had the title _Journal_, while the other had _Photographs_.

"Take whatever you want," Zareh stated, thinking that there was nothing else of value in there. She tossed Vala a small bag of coins and a larger empty bag along with it as she made her way towards the door. "We ought to get our shopping done now, we're leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts."

"Tomorrow?" Raelin shrieked. "We'd better have time to stop at a joke shop of some sort before then, or I'll take my anger out on you."

The two continued to argue as they walked out of the room. Vala, not wanting to be left behind again, quickly shoved the books into her bag, as well as the cloak before dashing out of the room – shutting it behind her – and running after her sisters who had abandoned her.

"Come on Val, we've got to get our wands." Zareh called as Vala calmly stepped out of the front door of the bank.

Sighing in annoyance, Vala walked down the steps and towards a shop her sisters had just entered with a sign that read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382B.C._

"What happened to you first wands, break them? Lost them?" a man – presumably Ollivander – questioned the Knight girls once they were all present.

"Mr. Ollivander, my sisters and I have never in our lives owned a wand." Zareh explained importantly, standing up to her pitiful full height.

"I see," Mr. Ollivander muttered, looking over the three sisters with examining eyes. He motioned for Zareh to step forward, which she did, as he took out a tape measure.

"Which arm do you use?"

Zareh held out her right arm, which he then measured, as well as a few other random things before walking down an isle, frowning slightly while muttering to himself.

"You've got a defective arm." Raelin whispered into her oldest sister's ear, which resulted in her getting hit upside the head by said sister.

Ollivander came back looking quite pleased with himself as he set the long box carefully on the desk.

"Nine and a half inches, rosewood, the hair from the tail of a beautiful female unicorn, inflexible." He stated, handing the wand to Zareh with a steady hand. "Very good for charms."

As the sorceress gripped the wand in her right hand, colours began to swirl from the tip and all around her. She smiled and placed eight Galleons on the table before stepping aside to her other sisters take a chance. The wand was quite plain, being pure white save for a golden unicorn etched into the wood near the bottom

Raelin went next, standing still while Ollivander took her measurements too, and ended up with a wand ten inches, made of maple, with a werewolf claw centre. He had said it was very good for transfigurations. The wand being equally plain as Zareh's, only this time it was grey, with a bronze engraving of a wolf near the bottom.

Vala, however, was another story. Ollivander had tried to give her a number of wands, all of which didn't agree with her.

"Scratch that, you're the one whose got the defective arm, you are a lefty after all." Raelin stated from her spot on the floor. Zareh agreed silently with a nod, but still kept her nose buried in a book on potions she always kept handy.

"I wonder…" Vala heard Mr. Ollivander mutter from the back of the shop. He slowly came to the front with a very old looking black box in his hands. "This one is eleven inches in length, redwood, vampiric feather core, very swishy. The only one in existence far as I am concerned, the feathers are as hard to come by as winged vampires these days."

The old man placed the box on the counter and opened it with great care. Vala peered curiously at it with her dark eyes as she gingerly took the wand out of its case and held it up in front of her. Almost immediately, many different coloured sparks began to fly off the end of the wand.

Vala smiled slightly as she inspected her wand. It was also plain, being only of pure black, save for a silver bat drawn near the end of it and a small inscription – a poem of some sort – going all the way down the handle.

Ollivander peered at Vala's slightly long fangs, but made no comment as she placed fifteen Galleons on the table.

"It is only fair I pay you more for a wand with as rare a core as this." She explained quietly in her thick, overlapping British/Romanian accent.

Ollivander nodded his thanks to her.

As the three Knights began to leave the shop, Vala turned her head back to the wizard. "I may be able to help you in your search for vampiric feathers." She whispered, before following her sisters out into the street.

"Alright, we need robes, books, cauldrons, a few ingredients from the apothecary. The list is rather long." Zareh stated. Her eyes scanned the parchment held out in front of her.

"Give me the items you need for my potion." Vala said quietly, holding out a pale hand after placing her wand into her inside pocket. "You get the other things, and I meet you in the robe shop in an hour."

Raelin and Zareh just stared at their vampiric sister.

"What in the world has gotten you talking so much?" Raelin demanded, narrowing her sightless eyes at her older sister.

Vala shrugged and shoved her hands back into her pockets.

Zareh ripped the parchment in half and gave the bottom to Vala.

"I'll pay for you books if you get all of these things." She said in a business tone of voice, her face expressionless. "We'll meet atMadam Malkinsin an hour."

Vala nodded to the sorceress and looked at the first item on the list, while out of the corner of her eye, watching Zareh drag Raelin down the street to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore.

The first item on the list was a very deadly snake skin, with a nigh unpronounceable name, along with it was a poisonous candle.

_They would never have it out in the open._ Vala said to herself, sniffing the air for the familiar scent of poisonous snakeskin.

After a few seconds, the half vampire's sensitive nose was hit with the scent of the snakeskin. Smiling slightly, Vala began to walk swiftly towards the smell, going back to the bank, the dark alley beside it actually, with the words: _Knockturn Alley_ written above it. She placeda piece of cloth over the bottom half of her face, knowing that it wasn't a good thing to be going into a place like that.

Trying not to think of the powerful smell of dark magic coming from within it, the half vampire entered it.

… … …

Raelin struggled out of Zareh's grip, scowling at the sorceress. "That's not fair, why does Val get to go off?"

Ranger nodded, when he stopped suddenly, sniffing the air deeply.

The young werewolf turned around and was about to call her wolf, when she bumped into someone, sending her walking stick rolling to the opposite side of the road and the both of them sprawling into the dirt.

Cursing under her breath, Raelin struggled to sit up, but whomever she bumped into was on top of her.

"Get off!" she shrieked, getting slightly scared for some odd reason.

Ranger growled and used his teeth to yank the wizard off his master.

"Watch where you're going, do you have any idea who I am?" the wizard demanded, brushing his robes off as best he could, making a face when he placed his hand in wolf saliva from Ranger.

Raelin stood up quickly. "No I don't, actually." She replied with a bored expression upon her face.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Uh-huh, that's nice… never heard of you if that's what you were expecting me to say."

"Never heard of the Malfoy's, have you?" Lucius asked, looking down at the blond werewolf. "Then you obviously must be a mudblood."

Raelin turned red as she tried to keep her anger to herself. "I am actually a pure blood, you son of a…"

"Raelin!" Zareh yelled, causing both to turn in her direction. "Let's move!"

"Stay out of a Knight's way, Malfoy." Raelin sneered, curling her lip at the wizard before walking after her sister with a little whoosh of her tattered grey robe.

Ranger had placed her walking stick back into her hand and was struggling to keep up with the quick pace of the enraged werewolf.

"Mudblood, eh?" Raelin muttered to herself, smirking inwards. "Just wait and see about that, Malfoy."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I just loves reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Vala was silently making her way down the dark alley, making sure her features were hidden from view, except her dull dark brown eyes. There were few people lining the streets, each having a dark look to them.

No one was really paying any attention to her though, for some odd reason.

"Buy a pretty pendent for your pretty neck." A street peddler asked her, holding out a cracked charm on a silver chain.

"Not today," the half vampire replied, wanting to seem like she knew what she was doing.

The peddler shrugged and went on to try and sell it to another passer by.

Vala rolled her eyes and continued on her search, sniffing the air slightly until the smell of the snakeskin was the strongest, and she was standing in front of a shop.

Slowly turning the handle of the door, Vala walked into the small shop and was quickly greeted by the gruff welcome of the owner.

"Good morning, miss." He said with a less than toothy grin. "What is a dark witch, such as yourself, doing here?"

"Cut the gentleman act." Vala growled, allowing her eyes to turn red. "I am here for these ingredients."

The man paled at both her eyes and accent as he reached out with a shaky hand and took the parchment outstretched to him.

"What do you need these for?" he questioned shakily.

"It is none of your business." Vala replied sharply. There was no one in the shop, so there was no real fear of someone being a slayer or of any threat to her.

"You are one of them, aren't you?" he said in a hushed voice.

Vala smiled from behind the dark cloth, she loved to see fear in people's eyes, it was a weakness thanks to the vampiric blood in her.

"Get them for me before you join my kind." She ordered in a voice not of her own. It was deeper and had an echo to it.

The poor owner quickly bowed to the half vampire and nearly ran into the back to please her. He returned not even ten seconds later, panting as he held out a package of all the items on her list.

"How much?" Vala demanded, placing the bag in the folds of her robes and securing it as to not have it accidentally fall out. She also got out her purse.

"Consider it a gift." The man said cheerily. "If you ever need them again, though, they will be full price."

He winced, as if he expected her to lunge at his throat and drain him of his life that very second.

Vala chuckled. "Thank you, sir. You needn't worry about me; I can't stand wizard blood. **Obliviate**" The half vampire waved her wand (after remembering she actually had it) and cleared his memory of her time in the shop.

_Good thing Zareh made me listen to her lessons on spells last week._ Vala said to herself upon exiting the shop, smirking behind the dark veil.

… … … …

Raelin drummed her fingers against her arm whilst leaning up against the wall outside _Magical Menagerie._

"What is taking her so long?" the werewolf growled. "She should have been back here hours ago."

Zareh sighed. "We've only been waiting here for five minutes."

"Seems like an eternity."

"Just wait until you get to eternity, then this little scenario won't seem like that long."

Ranger barked in agreement. Truth was, the guild wolf was almost thirty years old in human years and hadn't aged since he was three (having taken an anti-aging potion, courteously of Vala), so eternity seemed rather long for him.

"Shut up Ranger."

The wolf snorted before sniffing the air cautiously. The other werewolf was near.

By the time Zareh realized Ranger was walking away, he had already reached his destination.

"You're stupid wolf is gone again." The sorceress stated angrily.

"I'll get him this time." Raelin replied, looking around at all the auras until her eyes came to rest upon a single grey-blue one. "Bloody annoying animal."

… … … …

"Hey Remus, looks like your little friend's back." Sirius stated.

Ranger turned and growled at him, before returning his gaze to the figure in front of him.

"Ranger! Ranger you stupid wolf get back here!" Raelin yelled, tapping along the road with her cane.

The wolf looked guilty as he turned towards his master.

"This your dog?" James questioned, gesturing to Ranger, even though Raelin couldn't really see that.

"Depends, does he have a rope collar on?" Raelin questioned, feeling her cheeks going slightly red with the embarrassment of not knowing where her dog was. _Got to remember to get Zareh to put a spell on him so I can actually see him!_ She mentally scolded herself.

James bent down and reached for Ranger's neck, who growled in return. "Nice dog, you're not going to hurt old James, are you?"

Ranger silently cursed himself for being such a softy as he let James scratch him behind the ear while also checking for the rope collar.

"There sure is. So Ranger's his name?"

"Unfortunately," Raelin sighed, snapping her fingers to signal Ranger to come to her.

"That's not fair." Sirius whined. "How come he let James pet him and not me?"

"He obviously has good taste." James replied and a small smirk.

"Actually, I'm surprised that Ranger let you pet him. He usually only lets me, my sisters and…" Raelin caught herself just in time. She was about to say werewolves.

"And…" Sirius motioned for her to continue.

"I'm Raelin, Raelin Knight." The young girl stretched out her hand to the aura she knew was James.

James shook her outstretched hand. "I'm James Potter. This is Remus Lupin."

_The werewolf,_ Raelin thought silently to herself.

"And Sirius Black."

Sirius took her right hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Milady."

Raelin giggled, while her guide wolf growled low in his throat as a warning.

"Was your sister the one who came over to our table last night?" Remus questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Raelin half raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes it was. Her name's Vala. She's been acting rather creepy for awhile now."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sirius questioned.

"Finally noticed my accent, did you?" Raelin replied, rolling her sightless eyes. "I live in Romania. Moved there when I was five."

"Romania? See any vampires there?" James joked.

"Yes, a few are my very good friends as a matter a fact." Raelin replied, dead serious.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed, until a loud voice broke it. "Raelin Knight, veni aici acum!"

Raelin sighed. "Coming Zareh!" she replied. Turning back to the group of three. "I've got to go before my sister kills me. Maybe I'll see you all some other time."

"See you Raelin, nice meeting you." James said. Ranger barked at him. "Nice meeting you too Ranger, next time maybe I'll have a treat for you."

Ranger wagged his tail at the wizard before walking behind his master, nudging her out of the way of oncoming pedestrians or anything else.

"Did you have to call me right then?" Raelin asked upon reaching the white aura of her oldest sister.

"What were you doing, talking to complete strangers like that." Zareh demanded, dragging the young werewolf into a nearby shop called, _Madam Malkins: Robes for All Occasions_. Ranger stayed outside, guarding the perimeter.

"They were nice, if they were bad, I would have sensed it and so would have Ranger." Raelin replied. "Where's Vala?"

"Right behind you." A familiar quiet voice said.

"Did you get everything?" Zareh questioned, looking at all the different colours and styles of robes. Vala nodded.

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?" the shop owner asked cheerfully.

"We each need a set of two robes." Zareh stated shortly, admiring a royal blue dress robe.

"Right, come over here." The woman gestured for Raelin to stand on the stool.

"Five steps forward, stool." Vala said while she too looked at the robes.

The werewolf followed her sister's instructions and within fifteen minutes, she had two sets of school robes. Half an hour later, Zareh had two sets of school robes and the royal blue dress robe (for special occasions she said) and Vala also had her school robes.

"Can we go home yet?" Raelin whined.

Zareh sighed in frustration as she paid for the seven robes.

"Depends on which home you would prefer going to." Vala stated.

Raelin turned to her vampiric sister. "Can you stop talking, please? You're starting to scare me."

Vala chuckled and helped Raelin out of the store and back out onto the street where a nervous Ranger was pacing.

"Hey boy, worried about me of something?" Raelin whispered. She kneeled down to let her wolf make sure she was all right. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Come on ladies, one more stop and then we can leave." Zareh ordered, walking down the street with all her bags in hand.

Raelin groaned. "Where now?"

"I want to get a pet," was the simple reply.

"Can we go to a joke shop, or something else. I already have a pet." Raelin argued.

"Fine, I'll get myself an owl, Vala a bat (yes, yes, yes, I know, I'm creepy) and you a…?"

"An owl."

"Fine, another owl. Val, take Raelin to the joke shop and meet me here in ten minutes." Without another word, Zareh disappeared into _Eeylops Owl Emporium._

Vala walked a very pleased Raelin over to the Wizarding Jokeshop where they spent the better half of five minutes before the werewolf in the family began complaining again.

"There aren't good jokes, why can't there be a good joke shop in one of the countries I live in?" she whined.

The half vampire rubbed her temples as she dragged Raelin out of the shop and was about to go back to Eeylops, when something caught her eye. It was a broom in the window of a shop.

Curious, Vala went over to admire it.

"Like it, miss?" a voice questioned, startling her.

She nodded.

"It's a Nimbus 1000, very fast." The man replied. "You like Quidditch?"

Vala tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Quidditch, isn't that she sport with the Snitch and the chasers and stuff like that?" Raelin asked.

"Yes it is, I have some great deals on Quidditch supplies if you'd like to come and see."

"Sure." Raelin replied happily. Vala led her blind sister into the shop and looked around curiously. "Do you think I could play Quidditch, Val? Or even ride a broom?"

"Possibly, if you could convince Zareh to let you." Vala replied, picking up a pair of sturdy gloves.

"I don't need her permission, she won't be able to teach me. I'm asking you." Raelin said stubbornly.

Vala thought for a moment before a wide grin passed over her pale face.

… … … …

"Zareh's going to run a stake through your heart." Raelin stated as the two walked away from _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ In each teen's hand were a new broom and a bag with several other items.

"Where were you two?" Zareh exploded once her two younger (and taller) sisters appeared through the crowd. "And just what was going through your minds when you bought these?"

"I was thinking that I want to be free." Raelin replied truthfully. "It's not fun to be grounded. Not my fault if you're scared of heights."

The sorceress turned bright red. "I am not scared of heights!" she stated loudly, but left the subject at that as she walked back to the entrance to the alley.

"I'm amazed, I actually shut her up for once!" Raelin declared, earning a grateful bark from Ranger and a small chuckle from Vala as the trio started after their sister.

... ∆∆ ...

Super sory for not updating sooner! Blame it on the evil exams that are coming up. Review and I'll try and update faster!

Translation:

_Veni aici acum_: Come here now. (Romanian)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

There was nothing else that really happened for the rest of the day, a squabble from Zareh and Raelin everyonce in awhile, but nothing major.

"So you got everything then." Zareh questioned at around eleven o'clock at night. Vala nodded her head and passed the package to her from the folds of her dark robes.

Raelin raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're starting that bloody potion now? Why didn't you start it when we got back? You're going to be up the whole cursed night!"

Zareh shrugged nonchalantly and took out her brand new cauldron and several other herbs and whatnot.

"What time do we have to be at the train station by?" the werewolf asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"Eleven I think," was the distracted reply. "King's Cross Train Station, Platform 9 ¾."

"I didn't need that much description, White." Raelin growled. She reached over and took her Braille schoolbooks out of the bag.

"Don't wreck those, it took me forever to find them and they are very hard to come by." Zareh ordered, not looking up from the potion book she was reading out of as she placed some sort of plant into her cauldron.

"Why?"

"Probably because blind magic users are very rare, you need much concentration in order to master many of the spells, charms and whatnot to graduate from a school."

"I can identify almost anything by its smell." Raelin protested, crossing her arms.

"But that is only if we have already made you smell it and then told you its name." Vala replied, surprising herself in her need to be included in the conversation.

"What is with this nickname, 'White'?" Zareh asked suddenly, looking up from her book.

"It's your middle name, isn't it?" Raelin pondered aloud.

The sorceress blushed, remembering her strange middle name. "Yeah, it is… I'd forgotten about that."

"You didn't think it was important enough to remember back when we left England the first time, did you?" Raelin continued.

Vala's face turned to stone at the mention of their previous time spent in the country. Unfolding her wings, the half vampire walked up the walls and took her place hanging upside down on the rafters, curling her feathered wings around her body as she tuned out her siblings conversation.

"Apologize," Zareh ordered her youngest sister.

Raelin slipped under the covers of her bed and gave Zareh an innocent smile, though she didn't realize what she had done wrong. "What ever for?"

Zareh growled in frustration, thinking Raelin knew the meaning of the words she had spoken. "Never mind, go to sleep."

The young werewolf frowned, turning on her side and closing her eyes while Ranger jumped up onto the end of her bed.

The sorceress rubbed her eyes tiredly as she continued to put ingredients into her cauldron for her vampiric sister's potion.

… … … …

Vala was awakened to the sounds of Zareh running around like a chicken with her head cut off, busily trying to pack up all their belongings.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Raelin muttered, shoving her head under the pillow to try and block out the sounds of her oldest sister.

"I'm packing."

"We can see that… for the most part." Raelin replied sarcastically as she slowly got up and stretched. "But why are you packing?"

Zareh looked from one sister to the next with a wild look in her eye. "Why? WHY?"

"I do believe that was the question." Vala stated as she lightly landed on the floor below.

"We've got to be at the train station in half an hour! Here's your potion." Zareh retorted, throwing a small vile at her vampiric sister. Vala caught it and looked into the black depths of the bottle. "Drink up and be happy about it, I got two hours sleep this morning."

"Well, someone is in a happy mood this morning." Raelin muttered as she proceeded to get dressed behind a makeshift dressing room made from levitating bed sheets.

Vala uncorked the bottle and sniffed it cautiously before her fangs grew longer. It smelt of fresh Muggle-born witch blood. The best kind.

"Just drink it and then get dressed." Zareh ordered, shrinking several objects and placing them into her trunk, closing it with a loud snap.

The half vampire sighed and took the liquid in a single gulp. Almost immediately, her wings began to retract into her shoulder blades, leaving behind nothing but two long scars in their place.

"They will come back right?" Vala questioned timidly, feeling rather naked without her large feathered wings pressed against her back.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. You have to take the potion once a year (should be easy to remember) and they come out whenever you will them to, though it might hurt a bit."

"She's nearly been staked through the heart several times by those bloody annoying vampire hunters that are always roaming around the village, I think she can handle a small bit of back pain." Raelin stated, her eyes filled with mirth.

The young werewolf twirled around in front of her guide wolf, showing off her long grey skirt and bright green T-shirt over a white sweater. Ranger barked as a complement.

Vala (who had just exited the bathroom from changing) chuckled at the two as she did up the clasp of her black cloak.

"Do you three want to get a seat on the train or not?" Zareh demanded, while throwing her white robes on over her pajamas. Her blond hair was sticking out in several directions, not caring if its owner was extremely frustrated and annoyed.

Raelin sighed as she threw on her robes over her outfit and placed her cloak on over that. With the wave of her wand, the bed was made, her trunk was packed and her hair fell over her shoulders in ringlets.

"That's very impressive, out the door, out the door, out the door." Zareh ordered, herding the half vampire, the werewolf, and the wolf out of the room. And, with a final glance around to make sure she had everything, herself too.

Zareh flew down the stairs, almost quite literally, and was about to dash out of the pub, when a man dressed in a clean crisp suit stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me, but we're in a bit of a rush at the moment, we need to get to…" Zareh never got to finish, because the man interrupted her.

"Are you Zareh Knight?" he asked. The sorceress nodded cautiously. "I am Joseph Lang, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore instructed me to drive you three to the train station."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Zareh gasped. "Where's the car?"

"Follow me," Mr. Lang led the group outside (after Zareh had thanked Tom and given back the key to their room) to a car parked just in front of the pub.

King's Cross Train Station…

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lang." Zareh stated as she quickly got out of the car at the train station.

Mr. Lang waved off the two Galleons the sorceress held out to him. "It was a mere favour for a friend, you don't have to pay. But you are going to miss the train if you keep staling."

Zareh let out a small squeak and began to lead the way towards the ninth platform with her trunk in hand and two cages in the other. Vala had gotten stuck with two trunks again and Raelin was in between her two sisters with Ranger trotting happily behind her, holding one cage with her opposite hand.

"Excuse me, sir." Zareh tapped a conductor on the shoulder. "But might I inquire where Platform nine and three quarters is?"

The man looked confused. "Sorry miss, but there isn't a platform in this station by that number."

Raelin, however, saw a blue aura a little way away and began to follow it. Zareh sighed and looked around for her youngest sister a few seconds later, only to see her walking right towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten!

Suppressing the urge scream, Zareh made a wild lunge for Raelin ­­– only to see her walk right through the wall!

Vala watched with an amused smirk on her lips as Zareh stared dumbfounded at the "solid" wall before her. After several seconds past, the half vampire got impatient and also walked through the wall, leaving behind a still stunned sorceress.

"Wait just a minute!" Zareh hissed. Vala made no move to come out.

"Having a bit of trouble?" a male voice questioned behind her.

Zareh jumped what seemed to be a foot in the air and whirled around to see the owner of the voice with wild eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sirius stated, trying hard not to laugh.

"You didn't scare me, I was merely practicing jumping for the suicide I was going to commit tonight. Now, if you will excuse Me." Zareh replied haughtily, raising her nose in the air as she walked through the barrier with her heart pounding loudly in her chest without a second thought. (Which probably would have been asking herself if the two were wizards or Muggles.) Leaving behind the puzzled duo of James Potter and Sirius Black.

Raelin saw her sister almost immediately. She placed her right forefinger and thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Zareh! Over here!"

The sorceress all but ran over to her sisters as they boarded the very last car.

"What took you so long?" Vala questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," replied a very annoyed sorceress. "Here's an empty cabin, we're going in here."

"What got you so tweaked?" Raelin muttered as she got shoved into said cabin.

Zareh didn't reply as she threw her trunk onto the seat near the window and climbed up into one of the luggage racks. Not before downing a small pill for her acute motion sickness.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" asked Vala, rubbing her temples and adjusting her dark sunglasses.

"I'm tired and this is like sleeping in a Muggle bunk bed. Now shut up and leave me alone." Within ten seconds of that sentence, Zareh was sound asleep, snoring lightly.

Ranger snorted and jumped up onto the seat next to his master, while Vala took the seat opposite her. (After putting the trunks up in the other rack.)

A knock suddenly came at their cabin door.

"Enter… if you dare." Raelin said darkly, laughing at herself afterwards.

The door slid open to reveal a short teenager with thick, curly, dark red hair and bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle, and, from what Raelin could see, she was Muggle born.

"Hi, all the other compartments are full, mind if I ride in here?" she asked politely.

Raelin shrugged. "Sure, we're not expecting anyone else… unless you count the hoard of Death Eaters I invited for lunch, eh Val?"

Vala nodded and tried her best not to burst out laughing at the sudden paleness of the newcomer's face.

"She's just joking, sit wherever." Vala said quietly.

"Just don't put your trunk up there," Raelin pointed to the rack above her head. "My sister's sleeping."

The teen gave Zareh an odd look before placing her trunk on top of the rack opposite and sat down next to Vala.

"I'm Raelin Knight, that's Zareh and that's Vala, my older sisters."

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily eyed Ranger strangely.

"Oh, this is Ranger, completely forgot about him. He's my guide wolf."

Lily looked surprised and was about to say something when there was another knock at the door.

"What?" Raelin yelled at the piece of wood.

"Is there room in here?" a familiar voice asked, causing Lily to scowl. "There's no room anywhere else. Thanks to someone."

With the flick of her wand, the door slid open and revealed a group of three teenage boys.

James grinned over to Lily. "Hullo Evans, fancy meeting you here."

Lily's scowl deepened. "Hullo Potter." She spat out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Got room for three?" Sirius asked, glaring down at Peter, who was the reason the three were without a compartment.

Raelin tilted her head to one side. "Who else is with you, it's not Remus."

"I am," Peter said proudly, raising his hand slightly. "My name's Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus has perfect duties to attend to," James explained. "He might come in for the last hour or so."

"Come and sit, there's plenty of room, isn't there Ranger?"

The wolf sulked as he got off the seat and sat down at his master's feet. James sat down next to Raelin (much to the delight of Lily) and scratched behind Ranger's ear. Sirius took a seat next to him, and Peter promptly sat next to Lily. After they had all shrunk their luggage and placed them on the rack above Vala and Lily. (James had to help Peter shrink his, though.)

_This should make for an interesting train ride._ Vala thought silently to herself, smiling inwards as she heard the beginnings of an argument between Lily and James.

Thank you all loverly fans of this story. Hope you all like this chapter and decide to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you REVIEW please! Any questions/comments muchly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"How to you know this… _thing_?" Lily demanded, gesturing to James.

"Who?" Raelin retorted. "Whoever she's talking about raise your hand."

James raised a curious hand.

"James?" he nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, Val met them when Ranger decided to go over and introduce himself to Remus and I met Sirius, James and Remus in Diagon Alley yesterday when Ranger decided to say hi."

"I see," the Muggle born murmured, glaring at James. "Are you from Romania?"

"You noticed the accent too." Raelin grinned. "I was born here, and raised there, same with all my sisters."

"Who are they?" Peter asked in his squeaky voice.

Raelin pointed over to Vala, who had dozed off in her spot. "That's Vala, and that's Zareh." The young werewolf pointed upwards to her sleeping sister.

Sirius and James looked at each other with wearied glances, recognizing her from the barrier.

"This is your first year then." Lily stated.

Raelin nodded proudly. "Yup, sure is. I was personally surprised when we all got the letter, considering my small disability."

"Yes, very small." Vala muttered mockingly.

"I thought you were asleep." Raelin stated, slightly shocked.

The half vampire smiled slightly. "No, just have my eyes closed."

"What disability?" Sirius asked suddenly, promptly getting smacked in the leg by Lily.

Raelin looked shocked, she had always thought it was very noticeable and they were just being nice to her beforehand. "You can't tell?"

Everyone present (excluding her sisters) shook their heads.

"I'm blind." She said bluntly. The cabin suddenly went very quiet.

"Oh, umm… do you know what house you're in?" Lily questioned.

Raelin smiled, happy that they were taking the news so well. "I do know, but you'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store for you."

"You sound like a bloody fortune cookie." Zareh mumbled in her sleep.

"Thanks a lot, it means to much to me." Raelin replied sarcastically.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained.

"We've been on the train, like, ten minutes at the most." James replied, annoyed.

Raelin patted her robes, until she came to stop at one of her inside pockets. Reaching into it, she brought out a small bag full of grey berries.

"Want some?" she asked innocently, holding out the bag in front of her.

Sirius practically dove for the bag, taking several of the berries held within and hastily threw them into his mouth, before making a sour face at the taste of them. "Ugh, what are these?"

"Lycan berries," Vala explained, sitting upright and smiling toothily. "They turn you into a werewolf."

The Marauders all turned very pale as Sirius gulped loudly, accidentally swallowing the berries. He looked sick all of a sudden.

Raelin couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing suddenly.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius demanded. "You just fed me berries that turn me into a werewolf! I can't live with being a werewolf!"

Raelin's eyes suddenly darkened. "You got a problem with werewolves or something?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the aura she deemed to be Sirius.

"No, of course not. I just can't deal with being a werewolf myself."

"I was just joking anyway, they just call them Lycan berries because usually only wolves like them, isn't that right Ranger?"

The wolf barked in response, taking several out of Raelin's outstretched palm. He suddenly looked at James expectantly and nudged his knee with his nose.

James chuckled. "You smelt these, didn't you?" the wizard reached into one of the pockets of his robe and took out several dog biscuits. "They're dog treats," he explained, seeing the confused look upon Raelin's face.

"Ah, I see." The werewolf replied, nodding her head.

Ranger quickly, but politely, took a treat out of James's hand. He gave a muffled bark as thanks.

Lily chuckled and reached out, petting the wolf's head softly.

The guide wolf visibly stiffened, but allowed himself to be pet by the redhead. Sirius, being the type of person he was, also stretched out his hand to pet the wolf, but Ranger turned his head to him and growled.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius whined.

Raelin laughed. "It's like James said before, he has good taste."

Lily snorted. "He's obviously blind in one eye… the one facing James."

Zareh snored loudly and her right foot fell off the rack as the train bumped slightly, almost hitting Peter in the face.

"Is she bothering you?" Raelin questioned, reading the uncomfortable aura of the teen.

"Y-yes," Peter stammered, poking Zareh's booted foot slightly.

Raelin looked up to her oldest sister with an evil glint in her sightless eyes. "Zar, I'm terribly sorry, but I broke your wand."

The sorceress's eyes flew open and she sat up, hit her head off the roof, swore loudly and rolled off the rack, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed, frantically searching through her pockets for her wand.

The sides of Raelin's mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh.

Zareh stopped slapping her robes and glared at her youngest sister, seeing as her hand had come to a stop in the pocket that held her wand. "I hate you so much right now." She muttered, sitting down on the floor underneath the window.

"Glad to hear it," Raelin replied cheerily, a broad grin spread across her freckled face.

"Who are all you?" Zareh questioned, looking at the five newcomers to the cabin with a suspicious glint in her uniquely coloured eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans."

Zareh shook the redhead's outstretched hand and looked expectantly at the others for an introduction, which Sirius gave her.

"Sirius Black, at your service, and this is James Potter… and Peter Pettigrew." He added quickly. "Oh, and how, might I ask, is your suicide plan coming along? Got your jumping skills sorted out?"

Raelin and Vala looked horrified as they glanced down to a very embarrassed Zareh.

"I was only joking," the sorceress muttered, letting her hair fall down over her face to hide her blush. "When I get sc– er – I mean, startled, I tend to snap at anyone."

Raelin nodded. "It's true, once she nearly bit me because I was home after dark. With the deadly vampires out and whatnot."

"V-vampires?" Peter squeaked, almost like a rat.

Vala turned towards him. "Of course, we're just lucky we lived far enough away from the Castle Dracula to keep out necks to ourselves."

Raelin snorted, though slightly freaked out that Vala was actually talking. "When's lunch, I'm hungry too and those berries don't fill you up."

"The lunch trolley should be coming around in a bit." Lily replied before James could.

Vala raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between James and Lily a few times. _Ugh, those two like each other so much it's sickening._ She thought, rolling her eyes behind the dark sunglasses she had on.

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful; Lily and James were at each other's throats, lunch consisted solely on chocolate, Remus came into the cabin after assuming his duties as a Perfect with roughly an hour left… boring.

Now, after the train stopped, that's a different story and a more eventful one at that too.

As everyone began to file off the train, Ranger began to get more and more protective of his master, growling at everyone who came a little too close to Raelin.

"Ranger, will you stop it?" Raelin shouted, glaring down at her wolf as he snapped at yet another wizard.

"He's just doing what he was born to do, Rae." Zareh retorted, slithering through the crowd until she finally reached the outer border of the mass.

Raelin glared at her sister too and was about to say something, when she tripped over someone's trunk and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay, Raelin?" Lily questioned, concern lacing through every word.

"I'm fine." The werewolf replied, trying to stop herself from blushing due to embarrassment. "Ranger, fetch my stick please."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice questioned.

"What do you want, Kuthroat?" James sneered, walking up beside Lily and Raelin with the rest of the Marauder's following.

"Nothing from you, Potter." Nicholas Kuthroat (a Slytherin, whose family was good friends with the Malfoy's) replied. "I was merely greeting the Mudblood who think she's a pureblood, according to Lucius."

Raelin's eye twitched in irritation as she tried to keep her anger bottled up within her. "What did you call me?" she asked in a deadly low voice, which sort of turned into a growl.

Nicholas opened his mouth to reply, when Vala suddenly stepped in front of him, startling him.

"Do we have a problem here?" she questioned, looking straight into Nicholas's eyes, seeing as she was just as tall as he was.

"Not at all, Val. Let's go." Raelin replied once she got her walking stick back into her hand.

Vala gave Nicholas a ghostly smile. "Stay away from my sister, Kuthroat." She said sweetly before walking back over to Zareh with her tattered black robes flying behind her.

Raelin and Lily were also walking over to the two when Nicholas had the nerve to get the last word in.

"Mudblood." He said quietly.

Raelin whirled around at an astonishing speed and stormed over to the aura she knew was Lucius's and punched him in the nose. The wizard fell backwards and nearly landed on a group of second year Ravenclaws'.

"If I here you call me or anyone else a Mudblood ever again, you'll be sorry." The werewolf barked, almost literally.

"Oh will I?" Nicholas dared question as he stood up with the help of a few bystanders (who were of course Slytherins), holding his bloody, and possibly broken, nose.

"Yes you will," Raelin gave him an evil smile. "Because I'm sure your pride has been quite bruised at the moment and you may want to wait until you graduate before calling someone a Mudblood again."

"And why would that be?"

Again, Raelin gave him an evil smile. "Because you just got beat up by a girl, Kuthroat. A blind girl at that too."

And with that, Raelin walked over to her sisters and new friend, and boarded a carriage without another word. Leaving behind an enraged Nicholas Kuthroat and half a platform of shocked students from every year, almost all were afraid to laugh.

… … … …

Go ahead and throw rotten vegetables. I deserve it! Oh for the love of cheese, has it really been over a month since I have updated? How interesting… You have no idea how sorry I am that I'm a bad updater. The thing is, I have the entire story planned out in my head, but just can't get it to go onto the computer. (I also have 6 or so sequels in mind too…) And another thing, why is it that I only got one review last chapter, and yet, I had at least 4 people read that chapter alone. I have 131 hits on this story people! REVIEW PLEASE! And make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… Wow, did that sound as fake to you as it did to me? Anywho… hope y'all liked it. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"One of your little friends, Rae?" Zareh questioned, flipping through a history book on Romania.

The werewolf huffed and slouched in her seat. "It's none of your business, White."

"What are pulling the carriages?" Vala asked suddenly, looking at Lily with her dull eyes. "They look like they have been treated horribly."

Lily looked at her strangely. "You can see them?"

Vala nodded.

"They're Threstals, only people you have seen death or have been close to death themselves can see them."

Zareh and Raelin looked at their sister with concern, while Vala just cast her gaze out the window and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

Lily seemed to sense that it was a bad subject and quickly changed it. "What years are you all in? I'm in my sixth."

"Same as Val!" Raelin exclaimed excitedly. "I'm in fifth and Zareh's in seventh. I'd tell you what houses we were in too, but I like dramatic entrances."

Zareh raised an eyebrow at her, but Raelin didn't notice anything.

"Is the school really all it has been said to be?" the sorceress asked, turning to Lily.

"So far it has, the only thing that's kind of weird is we've had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts every year." The witch replied.

There was a comfortable silence in the girl's carriage for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. The Marauder's carriage, however, was a completely different story.

"So, what do you think of the new transfer students?" Sirius questioned once all four teens were inside a carriage. "Do any of them compare to Lily the Fair, Prongs?"

James shook his head and gave his friend a smirk. "Of course not, and I'll have you know that I will win Lily's heart by the end of the school year. Mark my words."

"Aren't those the exact same words you said in the carriage **last** year?" Remus questioned, rubbing his chin smartly.

James just scowled at him. "Shut up, Moony."

"I like them." Peter piped up suddenly. "They're all really nice."

"I'll bet you anything that Zareh gets into Ravenclaw." Sirius stated.

"No doubt about that, she is smart and obviously likes to read enough to get in." Remus replied.

"What about the other two, Vala and Raelin?" James asked, looking slyly around the carriage. "I bet five Galleons that Raelin gets into… Hufflepuff."

Sirius snorted. "Are you kidding me? She seems more like a Gryffindor to me."

"I think she's a Ravenclaw too." Peter said.

James turned to Remus. "What about you, Moony, you can bet in Sickles if you want."

Remus glanced around at his friends. "And if I win, you all have to pay me five Galleons each?"

Everyone nodded.

"She seems too shady and cunning to be in Gryffindor… or any other House come to think of it, I'd say Slytherin."

"How about Vala?" Sirius questioned. "Five more Galleons says she got into Slytherin."

"Hey, that was my guess!" James shouted, punching Sirius playfully in the shoulder. "Well, since Padfoot here took my guess, I'll say Ravenclaw. She looked smart enough."

"Hufflepuff, she seemed to be caring and stuff." Peter stated.

Everyone turned to Remus, who, in turn, said, "You are all really bad at judging people. I'm going to say Gryffindor."

Sirius snorted. "Your loss mate. Be prepared to give up your Galleons – and Sickles – to the winner of this little game: Me."

"You wish." James retorted with an arrogant smirk.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle and the four wizards quickly got out.

… … … …

Zareh practically dragged Raelin, Ranger and Vala up the stairs to meet Dumbledore just inside the school. They had just said goodbye to Lily and told her to save a spot for one of them, Raelin wouldn't say just whom though.

"Good evening ladies, I trust the train ride was pleasant." He said with a smile, peering over his half-moon glasses. He led them down an unused hall, obviously so they could talk more freely.

"Quite, and thank you so much for the room and the escort. They were very helpful." Zareh replied in a monotone voice. "We have our robes, but do we need to get on the uniforms right now?"

Raelin almost jumped up and down while she spoke. "Oh, oh, oh! Can we make this big entrance while everyone's sitting down and then you introduce up and then we throw open the doors and make our way (in our school robes) over to our tables… with Ranger leading me, of course. Which one's the Slytherin table?"

"The second from your right when you first enter the room." Dumbledore replied with a chuckle at the young werewolf's enthusiasm. "If that is what you all want, then that is the entrance I shall give you."

Zareh bit her lip and looked over to Vala, who just shrugged. "Umm, sure, I guess we could do that. We'll be waiting outside and when you say 'Zareh, Vala and Raelin Knight' we'll come in. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Now, you can leave your trunks here." Dumbledore gestured to the staircase where mounds upon mounds of luggage already made their place. "They will be taken to your rooms during the feast."

Zareh opened her trunk and took out her robes with the Ravenclaw crest on them and proceeded to shove her original white robes back into it. She was then suddenly aware that she was still in her pajamas and quickly put on her school robes and made sure they weren't showing. Vala also put hers on and helped Raelin find hers too.

"What about our little situation, small problems, and tiny conditions?" Zareh questioned suddenly as she placed her trunk and owl cage onto a random pile.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Come to my office after the feast and we shall talk more privately there. If you will excuse me now, I must go and make your arrival known." The old wizard nodded to the sisters and then headed off towards the doors to the Great Hall.

"White, are you still wearing your pajamas?" Raelin teased, putting a brand new silver coloured collar with a serpent shaped tag (which had Raelin's name as well as Ranger's) around her wolf's neck and clipping on an actual, and new, dark green leash.

Zareh turned bright red and subconsciously checked to make sure her robes weren't open.

Vala chuckled and took off her sunglasses, carefully placing them into the pocket in which she also had her wand. Straightening her long sleeves, the half vampire took a deep breath and walked over to where the closed doors to the Great Hall stood, waiting.

… … … …

Lily sat down cheerfully near the middle of the Gryffindor table and moved a small book onto the plate next to her, to save for one of the Knight sisters.

"Hullo again, Evans. Mind if we sit here?"

Lily groaned at the voice. "Go away, Potter. It was bad enough I had to share the same compartment as you on the train."

"Who's this saved for?" Sirius questioned, sitting down at the spot where Lily had placed the book.

Lily glared at Sirius. "I'm saving it for one of the Knight's."

"Which one?" James questioned, shoving Sirius down one more so he was sitting next to the saved place.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me."

Remus and Peter sat opposite James and Sirius and waited for Dumbledore to begin his yearly speech.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal the Headmaster, then closed once more behind him. He quickly made his way up to the front and stood in front of his chair.

The first years were already inside and were looking nervously at the Headmaster.

"Welcome everyone," said Dumbledore. "First off, I would like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Elizabeth Dusome." A short, thin woman with dirt brown hair pulled back into a tight bun raised her hand and nodded curtly as a greeting.

"And," Dumbledore continued. "I would also especially like to acknowledge three exchange students from Romania." Several hushed whispers broke out in the Hall. "Please make them feel welcome here at Hogwarts. May I introduce to you, Miss Zareh, Vala and Raelin Knight."

Everyone turned to the doors as they suddenly came open and three witches came forward. Zareh walked in first, her head held high (and her robes tightly closed) as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, who clapped loudly at her arrival.

"Figures," James said with a shrug.

Raelin came in next, and Ranger led her proudly to a free seat at the Slytherin table.

Sirius nearly choked on his own spit as Raelin sat down at the enemies table, who also greeted her warmly, yet suspiciously, most having seen her with Lily (a well known Muggle-born and Gryffindor) and also having seen her punch Nicholas in the nose.

"Wha–?" was all he could manage to say.

Remus, however, was grinning from ear to ear, seeing as he now officially won thirty Galleons.

Vala walked in last with her arms crossed behind her and a slightly evil sense to her. Lily obviously didn't care as she waved the half vampire down.

As Vala made her way over to the table of Gryffindors', she couldn't help but smile as she was also greeted with the same cheering as he sisters had received.

"Glad to see you made it into the best house in Hogwarts." Lily stated as Vala sat down next to a disgruntled James and handed the book back to her.

"I try." Vala replied simply.

Lily looked over to Sirius and James, who was hitting his head off the table. "What's wrong with you two?"

"They just lost ten Galleons each." Peter said for them.

"So did you," Remus stated, trying to hide his immense happiness.

Lily looked horrified. "Were you two betting?"

"Yes, and Remus won… twice." James mumbled.

"Yeah, I thought Raelin was going to get into Gryffindor and you were going to be in Slytherin." Sirius muttered angrily.

Vala raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as the sorting began.

… … … …

The feast went quite civilized. There wasn't much conversation seeing as most were starving and couldn't care less about the sorting, unless someone got into their own house.

Vala shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the eyes of most Gryffindors' on her whilst she shoveled food into her mouth. There weren't many things in the world that could make her do that.

"Maybe you'll get in the same dorm room as me." Lily said as she finished off her plate of food.

The half vampire couldn't help but wring her hands nervously. "I don't know, maybe." She said finally, though highly doubting it.

Raelin and herself were most likely getting a room in their dorm by themselves. Raelin for her little lycanthropy and Vala because of her need to drink blood on the day of a full moon, and sharing a room with a Muggle born witch (the best tasting blood in the world to most vampires), it would most likely end in disaster.

Vala looked around the room with a distrustful glint in her eye. Something wonderful, something terrible, and something just plain strange was going to happen here, she just knew it.

… … … …

Yes, yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated since… forever, but school's been murder. Hope you all like it! thanks to all who did review, and I shall now leave you with one final word: REVIEW!


End file.
